What Happens After? (A The Rich Man's Daughter fan fiction)
by AnneVerona
Summary: It's been two years since Jade and Althea has last seen each other. They meet again at a pride parade and kiss. What happens after?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes and Disclaimers: _The Rich Man's Daughter_ is a television series in the Philippines that was broadcast by GMA Network. It is about two women of different social standing, who practically tries to move heaven and earth fighting for their love versus family, societal norms and etc. **

**It's a good show that got me sleeping late nights over the weekend. With that being said, all copyrights to this story belongs to** **GMA Network. I hope everyone likes it - and comments and critiques are always welcome.**

 **Also, special thanks to _Valerie_ of **_**writerscafe**_ **for being my editor over this project.**

* * *

Chapter I - One More Try

 _"Please give me one more try for the sake of our love_

 _Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up._

 _I can't live one more day without you in my arms_

 _I could never find another like you."_

 _\- One More Try by A1-_

* * *

It had been close to two years since Jade had last seen or even heard of Althea. And though admittedly, Jade had seen her fair share of other women—even going as far as to have a handful of drunken one-night stands. Althea never really left her thoughts. She would appear in places they've been, in the dreams she had, and sometimes even in the touch of other women. And maybe that was why Jade was never able to keep a relationship lasting more than three months after Althea.

So, to finally see Althea, without a ring… and to be touched by her. That made Jade's heart soar and feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. That was why without even thinking about how, why, or what—she let Althea kiss her. And she allowed herself to kiss back.

Althea didn't even think about it either.

It had just been a month since Cathleen had left her and Miggy. She couldn't really figure out how or why it ended. Everything seemed to be going well for them for the last two years. They even got engaged half a year ago and were about to tie the knot in New York in three months. Their friends and family already knew, and preparations were being set—the whole nine yards. And then one day, a month ago, they had a fight she couldn't remember until now.

It was a fight concerning Jade.

She never really wanted to admit it for a long time, but her heart never completely moved on. She always remembered the girl she moved her world for, and of that day they _almost_ got back together. Althea always thought about the inevitable question of _what if_. Althea always thought about Jade.

And that was why even without thinking or talking about what was going on, she let the moment move her. She let her eyes follow Jade's and her hands caress her face. And then kisses her, amidst all the noise.

"Say yes to Love!" A person passing by with the parade shouts as he accidentally bumps into Jade and pulls them both apart, abruptly.

This brings the two women out of their reverie, and they now find themselves in shock – simply staring at each other in realization of what they had just done.

Jade slowly smiles. "Althea. It's been a while. How have you been?"

Althea stutters back. "Good. I've… We've… Miggy and I've been good. How about you?"

"Same. I'm glad that you've both been doing well."

"Me too." Althea answers back, looking away.

Jade tries to read Althea's body language and hesitantly thinks that maybe the kiss was just one of those " _at the moment"_ decisions that Althea perhaps now regrets. Althea may have no ring, but it didn't necessarily mean she wasn't taken. And if she were, it would be extremely awkward kissing another woman—much less an ex-girlfriend.

Jade sighs. "So… I still have some work left for me after this rally. I'll be on my way."

Jade starts to walk away, utterly embarrassed and heartbroken once more. She was stupid and had let the best of her emotions get to her. She thought she was better than this. That she was stronger than her emotion and that she has moved on. This wasn't a movie. Althea wasn't just going to come popping out of nowhere, free and ready to mingle. And even if she was, she wasn't sure if Althea had room for her in her life anymore. Jade just wants to laugh, cry, and walk away at the same time.

But then Althea grabs her. "Jade wait."

Surprised, Jade looks back. "Yes?"

"There's this place I know that serves good food. Maybe we can have dinner later?"

Jade's eyes go wide. Was Althea asking her out on a date?

Jade really hoped she was, but she also didn't want to fall from false expectation. For all she knew, it could just be a _friendly_ catch up thing.

Either way she nods. "Okay. I'll meet you at seven."

* * *

"Althea what were you thinking asking Jade out on a date?" Wila frantically berates her in the background as her girlfriend, Bachi, tries to soothe her.

"I have to agree with Wila on this one. You just got off from an engagement with Cathleen. I know it's Jade. But, really?"

Althea looks at them frantically. "I don't know why I did what I did, okay? It just happened."

Wila sighs exasperatedly. "FYI Thea, nothing _just happens_."

Althea rolls her eyes before going back to fixing her make up. "I really don't know, okay? I just didn't want to let her walk out."

Althea then stops putting make up for a while and faces her two friends. "I didn't want her to walk out again. I'm not sure where I'm taking this or if this even leads somewhere. But ever since I let her go that day, I've always been haunted by her. And I know that if I don't do this—all my future relationships will end up just like Cathleen's. And I don't want that because that's unfair."

Bachi facepalms. "Fine. Just… I don't want it to be like last time. We've had enough of too much craziness."

Althea faces the mirror once more. "I hope so too Bachi. I hope so too."

* * *

Jade's already on her third glass of Chandon when Althea comes in frazzled. "I'm really sorry. Traffic was really bad."

Jade laughs. "It's okay. Trust me. I've had worst dates before. Fifteen minutes late is not really a big deal."

Althea raises her eyebrow in shock. "Dates?"

Jade props herself up a little while calling for the waiter to take their order. "Yeah. Her name was Jasmine. And not only was she two hours late, but she also could talk of nothing but her work and her ex for the entirety of our date. I knew I had to walk away when she began talking about sex with her ex."

"You're kidding." Althea smirks, as Jade shudders from the memory.

"No, really. I swear! That was the worst date yet. That girl needs a sobbing buddy and not a girlfriend."

The waiter comes to take their order. They both decide to take pasta and then share a pizza. Althea takes this moment to look at Jade. Jade looked the same and yet, she also didn't. She still had the same long dark hair, and it wasn't like she'll have any other eye color. Jade also remained fit over the years they hadn't seen each other. The difference was that Jade seemed to look happier, more confident—emboldened.

And that made Althea happy for her former lover. All these years she had always hoped and prayed for Jade to be happy.

Unbeknownst to Althea, Jade was studying her in the same light. Althea looked pretty much the same, maybe except that she had gotten thinner and that the bags under her eyes grew. Although Jade reckoned it probably came from supporting a child. She then wondered where Cathleen was, and if that was the reason that made Althea looked sad.

Jade felt despondent for Althea. She had always envisioned her happiness and fortune.

Their order arrives.

Jade clears her throat to clear the tension in the air. "So, how's work? How is Miggy? And Wila, and Bachi…"

"Whoa. Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time." Althea remarks, taking a sip of her wine.

"So, uh… Work's going pretty well. We've gotten steady clients over the last two years, and business has become stable. Miggy's also been doing well. He's a kind kid with lots of friends at school. He's also been joining and winning sports, gaining academic achievements… He's turning out to be such a great kid. I don't really know what I did to deserve him."

"Well I do. You're the coolest and most awesome person I know Althea. Miggy's your son and I wouldn't even wonder why." Jade interjects all too quickly.

Althea felt her heart swelling at Jade's compliment. Althea never really felt like she was a good mother. Despite doing her best to care for Miggy all these years, she could never shake the pain and guilt of leaving him behind in the first place. And yet when Jade's compliments her—a part of her feels like she could believe in those words.

They move on to dessert when Althea finally gets a chance to catch up on Jade's current life.

"Well… Aside from heading the _Paul Tanchingco Save a Life Foundation_ , I've also been working as the Tanchingco Group's Marketing Head. We're currently working on collaborating with online platforms for our department store products." Jade dictates impassively.

Althea takes a bite of her cake before commenting. "That's something I can look up on the net, Jade. Tell me more about what's going on in your life, personally."

Jade munches on as she seems to consider what to say next. "Well… I'm now staying at a nearby penthouse apartment which I bought using my own hard-earned money."

"What… Why? I thought everything's okay with your family already."

Jade shrugs. "They are. I know they're okay with me being gay, but I also know that they still rather I wasn't. So, it was always shocking and awkward bringing someone over."

Althea almost spits her drink. " _Always?"_

Jade shoots her an awkward look. "Well… I don't know but… I've never really managed to commit myself into a relationship for long so there was always someone new. And they would always be in a fuss about it. So, I said why not just try to find _the one_ first before bringing her home."

" _The one?_ " Althea gulped nervously. Jade is single right now. And knowing that made her insanely happy. She felt like crying, shouting, and jumping all at the same time.

Jade looks at her expectantly, waiting to hear more. And when it was clear that there would be none, she decides to ask the question she's been desperately wanting to the entire evening. "How about you? Anyone special in your life right now?"

Althea smiles at the question. "No. There's no one."

Jade's face erupts into elation. She hasn't heard a happier news in a while.

* * *

"I'm parked over there." Jade points towards the opposite end where Althea's car was parked. Althea then knew that she had to say something to Jade now before they walk away. Before she lets Jade walk away again.

Althea takes Jade's hand in hers. "Jade, I know that what we have… it's not the easiest to be in. We both have a history, which is good and bad. And I don't know if meeting together like this means that it's our time or something special or magical. For all we know, it can be just coincidence."

"But…" Althea inches closer. "All I know is that I still feel something for you. I'm not asking for us to be in a relationship immediately. I just want us to see where this will go. So, if you're okay with that then…"

Jade interjects with a wide smile. "That's what I feel too Althea. I want to try again… with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes and Disclaimers: The Rich Man's Daughter is a television series in the Philippines that was broadcast by GMA Network. All copyrights to this story belongs to GMA Network. Comments and critiques are always welcome.**

 **Also, special thanks to Valerie of writerscafe for being my editor over this project.**

* * *

Chapter II - Maybe This Time

 _Two old sweethearts who fell apart_

 _Somewhere a long ago_

 _How are they to know_

 _Someday they'd meet again_

 _And have a need for more than reminiscin'_

 _\- Maybe This Time by Michael Martin Murphey -_

* * *

Visits to her brother's grave was always never easy for Jade. There was always the dread and feelings of _what could have been_. Other times, she would see herself in his place and wonder if things would have been different. But most times, it would just be nostalgia and sadness. And yet, Jade never strays from her weekly visits to Paul. Because she felt she owed much of her happiness now from the life he gave up on. Ironic as it may seem to others, Jade always saw it as her brother's sacrifice for the family.

Jade sets the basket of flowers down gently near his tombstone, and beside it places a candle and then lights it. She offers a prayer. After which she smiles somberly while looking at his inscribed name on the stone.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, Paul." Jade starts in a low whisper. "I'm not sure if letting each other into our lives will be good for both of us."

Jade closes her eyes and a part of her imagines Paul smiling at her as if saying to do whatever makes her happy. She wants to cry. Jade suddenly misses her brother more.

Jade's phone vibrates, bringing her out of her somber thoughts. She brings it out of her pocket and sees Althea has left her a message.

 _"Miggy wants to go to a picnic. Are you free?"_

Jade smiles and looks at her brother's grave. "I'm taking this as a sign. Thank you."

She answers _yes_.

* * *

Althea's nervous. She wasn't sure if bringing Miggy along was appropriate for a second date with an ex-girlfriend, or for any second date for that matter. She really felt off her game. It has been two years since she tried going out with someone.

But then it was Miggy who wanted to be here too. When he accidentally heard his mother recalling her first date with Jade to Batchi and Wila, he all but wanted to see his _Mommy Jade._ She couldn't really blame him. Before Cathleen came into their lives, Miggy often looked for the kind woman he first recognized as a mother alongside his own real mother. Althea then felt no choice but to oblige. She acknowledges the fact that Miggy must have missed Jade too.

Miggy then calls out loudly from beside her, surprising Althea. "Look, Mom! It's Mommy Jade."

Without warning, Miggy leaves Althea's side and runs towards Jade who was carrying a basket and was wearing a simple ensemble of shirt, jeans and sneakers. Jade smiles warmly at the young boy running towards her. She was just as happy finally being able to really see Miggy after all these years. One of the things she had missed when she and Althea split was this boy who she came to love as a real son. He too often appeared in her thoughts. Jade always hoped he was growing healthy and happy.

Miggy stops slightly in front of Jade, a bit warily deciding it if it was okay to hug her. Jade answers by putting down the picnic basket and hugging him without hesitation. "Hello Miggy."

Miggy hugs back tightly. "Hi Mom. I missed you."

Althea who was coming up behind Miggy saw what had happened and wanted to cry herself. After two years, she hadn't expected this warm of a reception from both Jade and Miggy to each other. Especially since it took Miggy at least almost a year before finally calling Cathleen _mom_. Maybe Miggy too had hoped Jade would come back.

Jade and Miggy finally pull apart. Jade looks at Miggy. "I can't believe you've grown so much."

"And I've gotten better at basketball too." Miggy announces.

Both Jade and Althea laugh softly. It endeared them that Miggy still remembers the game they all loved playing together, especially with Jade.

Jade tousles Miggy's hair. "Maybe we can play later, and you can finally show me those moves you've worked on."

Miggy nods. "Okay."

* * *

"Everything's delicious mom." Miggy says to Jade in between munching on the friend chicken Jade had brought, even ignoring the sisig his mom had packed and cooked.

Looking at what Jade had with her, Althea was surprised by the girl who used to barely know anything about cooking. She even asked her twice if Jade was honest about making everything. To which Jade would answer with pleasing annoyance that she did. And that Althea can even check her IG because she posted a story of herself cooking before meeting them.

Althea kept looking at Jade after that. There was a lot she might no longer know about this woman. But from what she's been learning so far, she's impressed. In two years, Jade has become independent. She not only has learned to stand up to herself – she has also built a life out of her own hard-earned efforts. She's no longer just the rich, spoiled heiress. And this makes it difficult for Althea. Because she knows she's falling again. She's falling hard.

Miggy finally finishes eating and stands up while pointing at an ice cream stand near the center of the park. "May I go get ice cream mommies?"

"Of course, Miggy. Wait a moment." Jade answers first while reaching for some change in her pockets.

Miggy then takes the change and runs off after.

This leaves Althea and Jade alone. Althea was the first to speak. "Thank you, for today. I was nervous going here."

Jade's eyes widened at surprise from Althea's admission. She then smiles warmly after. "I was too. I didn't expect Miggy to still consider me as his mom. I really missed him. And… I really missed you too."

Althea moves closer to Jade. "Me too. Honestly, I'm impressed and proud of how much you've grown."

Jade puts her hand on top of Althea's. "Believe it or not Althea, a lot of this was because of you and Paul."

Althea looked at Jade in the eye at the mention of her departed brother's name. Jade continued. "When I met you and then loved you, I realized how privileged I was growing up. There were a lot of things I relied on you for. And when Paul died, I saw how much I can still do in my life. His death made me realize how much more I can live – ironic as it may be."

Althea interlocks their fingers. "Losing things make us realize how much more we can grow. When I began losing you back then, I realized how much I wasn't loving myself and how much I was projecting my love for you as a means of living with that lack of self-love. I may have looked reliable, but I was a bit ahead of myself."

"We both had to learn things, Althea. I'm just really happy we're here now." Jade finishes.

Althea glances at Miggy for a moment and sees him still lining up at the ice cream stand. She inches closer towards Jade. "May I kiss you? I really want to."

Jade closes her eyes and the gap between her and Althea.


End file.
